Ratchet and Clank 2
by HotXbun
Summary: Set in the movie universe. It has been one year since Ratchet and Clank saved the Solana Galaxy. Now, they have been offered a job in a new galaxy! But while Ratchet is more than ready to go on another adventure, Clank is not. Can Ratchet do this mission on his own? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 The Anniversary

HotXbun: A new year means new beginnings. And that is why I am starting out the new year with a new fan fiction!

This is on my take on what a sequel to the Ratchet and Clank movie might be like. It will be based on Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando. Also known as Ratchet and Clank: Locked and Loaded or Ratchet and Clank 2 depending on where you live.

There will be 'Ratchet and Clank Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This'. See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with the long author's note! On with my first post of 2018!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. Sony does.

Chapter 1 The Anniversary

Reporter's POV **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: This is the first time the story's in a reporter's POV.]**

 _Hello Solana! Today is the one year anniversary of the day our Galactic Rangers saved our galaxy! You see, the evil Lord Drek was destroying unpopulated planets. Because of this, our president asked the Galactic Rangers to add a new member to the team, but they just couldn't find the right one. What's worse, the ranger's home base was attacked by Drek's robot army! But then, just as the Galactic Rangers seemed doomed, they were saved! By who you ask? Well it was none other than Ratchet and Clank! Ratchet was just an ordinary mechanic from Veldin and Clank was just a defect from Drek's army. But these two nobodies teamed up and saved our rangers! Afterwards, the two joined the team! Their first mission was at Drek's war bot factory where something terrible happened! Captain Quark, the former hero of Solana, betrayed the Galactic Rangers! This caused the Rangers to fail their next mission and Ratchet to quit! Luckily, the other rangers convinced Ratchet to come back and together they defeated the bad guys! Afterwards Ratchet left and Clank followed after. Which leaves everyone wondering, where are they now?_ **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: That was a way of recapping what happened in the movie.]**

Ratchet's POV **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ratchet's POV.]**

I was riding my speeder on Veldin with Clank on my back.

I was wearing a black, long sleeved, leather jacket that was zipped up; black jeans; black, leather combat boots; black, leather gloves and a black helmet with a full, black visor. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Should somebody really be wearing that much black when they're in a dessert?]**

I saw a rock wall and got an idea.

"Hey Clank", I started. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Clank saw what I was looking at and realised what I was thinking.

"Oh no", Clank said in realisation.

"Oh yes", I said. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Oh boy.]**

With that I fired my swing shot onto the wall and pulled the speeder onto it!

I then rode onto the wall and flipped the bike onto the cliff.

I took off my helmet and looked out at the horizon.

Clank quickly jumped off my back.

"I wish you would stop doing such dangerous stunts Ratchet", he stated.

"Oh come on Clank", I said. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Unlike you, I do not find amusement in thrill and adventure", Clank replied. "I prefer to help from inside a safe computer room."

"Boring", I stated before putting my helmet back on and jumping onto the speeder. "Come one. We better get back to the garage."

With that Clank jumped onto my back and we rode away.

HotXbun: And that's the beginning of the story.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Let's just say...Ratchet and Clank are about to get a job offer.


	2. Chapter 2 The Job Offer

HotXbun: As I said in the last chapter, Ratchet and Clank will get a job offer in this chapter.

lucienhalf58: Hello my friend! Now we can talk on this fan fiction too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. Sony does.

Chapter 2 The Job Offer

Ratchet's POV

Ten Minutes Later

I parked the speeder in the garage and jumped off.

"Hey Grim", I greeted said person as I took off my helmet and Clank jumped off my back.

"Good", Grim stated. "You're here. There's a man here waiting for you." **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: A man?]**

"What man", I asked.

As if on cue...a man walked into the room. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: This man looks the same way he did in the game.]**

"Well well well", he said. "If It isn't Ratchet himself?"

"Who's asking", I asked.

"My name is Abercrombie Fizzwidget", the man replied. "And you are Ratchet! The man who saved this wonderful galaxy."

"Well it wasn't just me", I pointed out before I gestured to Clank.

"But of course", Mr Fizzwidget said. "Let's not forget your friend Clank."

"It is very nice to meet you sir", Clank stated.

"So what are you doing here anyway", I asked.

"I'm glad you asked", Mr Fizzwidget stated. "You see, I am the CEO of Megacorp."

"What's Megacorp", I asked.

"I can't seem to find it in my database", Clank revealed.

"Well of course you boys don't know about Megacorp", Mr Fizzwidget stated. "It's not in the Solana galaxy. It's in the Bogon galaxy." **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Another galaxy?]**

"You're from another galaxy", I asked.

"How exciting", Clank stated. "I have never met anybody from another galaxy before."

"So driving a speeder onto a cliff doesn't get you excited, but meeting somebody from another galaxy is what gets your gears turning." **[Ratchet and Clank: Different people get excited for different things Ratchet.]**

"You did what now", Grim asked.

"Anyway", I said changing the subject. "You still haven't told us why you're here."

"Oh right", Mr Fizzwidget said. "My apologises."

With that Mr Fizzwidget showed us a holographic photo of a cute, blue fuzzball.

"Awe", I said.

"This little creature is called the Protopet", Mr Fizzwidget revealed. "It's Megacorp's latest project."

"I have never seen a creature like that before", Clank stated.

"No one has", Mr Fizzwidget revealed. "It has been genetically engendered by some of our best scientists."

"Amazing", Clank stated.

"Indeed", Mr Fizzwidget said before getting a sad face. "It could've been one of our best projects yet."

"What happened to it", I asked.

"It was stolen!" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: (Gasps).]**

"By who", I asked.

"I have no idea", Mr Fizzwidget replied. "And that's why I'm here. I need you two to find the Protopet and bring it back to me!" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: (Does spit take).]**

"Us", I asked in shock. "Why do you want us?"

"You two saved an entire galaxy", Mr Fizzwidget pointed. "Getting back the Protopet should be a piece of cake. What do you say?"

I looked at Clank.

"What do you say buddy", I asked. "Up for another adventure?"

And what Clank said next shocked me.

HotXbun: What did he say? (Starts crying). What did he say?

Challenge: Tell me what you think Clank said.

My Answer: Let's just say...Ratchet and Clank will be getting into their first fight!


	3. Chapter 3 Friend's Fighting

HotXbun: As I said in the last chapter, Ratchet and Clank will get into a fight in this chapter! :(

lucienhalf58: Don't be sorry! Now I won't be giving my readers false information! And your other review did make me feel sad! But so did writing this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. Insomniac Games does. Thank lucienhalf58 for pointing that out!

Chapter 3 Friends Fighting

Ratchet's POV

"No."

Upon hearing this, my smile dropped from my face.

"No?"

"No?"

"No?"

"No?" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: No? That's a lot of no's.]**

"No", Clank confirmed. "I am very sorry Ratchet. But thrill and adventure is just not my thing. It is yours."

I started getting tears in my eyes, but I turned away before anybody could see them.

"Fine then", I said. "Then I'll do this alone."

I turned around to look at Mr Fizzwidget.

"I'm in."

"Splendid", Mr Fizzwidget stated. "We'll leave in the morning."

"Good", I stated.

I looked at Clank one more time before leaving.

Clank's POV **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: This is the first time the story's in Clank's POV.]**

I looked on sadly as Ratchet went to our bedroom.

"Now don't look so sad Clank", Mr Fizzwidget stated. "I have a job for you too."

"You do", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Mr Fizzwidget replied. "I am looking for an accountant. And I have already arranged an apartment for you in Megapolis!"

"That sounds quite wonderful", I stated. "I accept."

"Excellent", Mr Fizzwidget stated.

"Now if you excuse", I started. "I need to go talk to my friend."

With that I used an elevator Ratchet made me to get to our room.

I saw him packing his things.

"Ratchet", I started. "Can we talk?"

"Whatever", Ratchet replied angrily.

"Why are you upset with me", I asked.

"Unbelievable", Ratchet said angrily as he turned around. "You seriously don't know why I'm angry."

I simply shook my head.

"I'm angry because I wanted to go on another adventure with my best friend", Ratchet yelled.

I walked up to him.

"Ratchet", I started. "I understand why you are upset. But you must understand. Adventure is just not my thing."

"Whatever", Ratchet said angrily before jumping down.

I sighed sadly.

 _I hope Ratchet and I can work things out._ **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: I hope so too.]**

The Next Day

The ships that were going to take Ratchet and I away were standing in front of the garage.

Grim walked up to Ratchet.

"Be careful out here, okay", he asked.

"Okay", Ratchet replied.

I slowly walked up to him.

"Ratchet", I started. "Good luck on your journey."

"Yeah", Ratchet said in monotone. "You too."

With that Ratchet walked onto his ship...and left.

I sighed sadly.

 _Please let Ratchet and I work things out._

HotXbun: Poor Clank. :(

Challenge: Tell me what you think of Ratchet's attitude.

My Answer: Honestly, I think he's acting like a real Asteroid!


	4. Chapter 4 Go Time!

HotXbun: It's time for some action!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, Avatar The Last Airbender or Spy Kids.

Chapter 4 Go Time!

Ratchet's POV

Two Weeks Later **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Two weeks?! It's been two weeks?!]**

I was standing in a ship next to Mr Fizzwidget.

I was wearing a a long sleeved, zip up jacket that had a dark green torso and black sleeves; black jeans; black combat boots; black gloves; a black helmet with a clear half visor and a high tech watch.

"Alright Ratchet", Mr Fizzwidget started. "We've tracked the thief to this planet. Your mission is to get the Protopet and get out!"

"Aye aye captain."

20 Minutes Later

I had made it through the guards...and found the Protopet!

"Awwww", I said when I saw it. "You're a cute little guy aren't you? Why would somebody want to steal you?"

"That's on a need to know basis. And you do not need to know."

I looked up to see who said that.

It was somebody wearing a zip up, long sleeved jacket with a blood red torso and black sleeves; back jeans; black combat boots; black; elbow length gloves; a black, hooded cape with the hood up and a black mask that completely covered their face.

"Who are you", I asked. "Are you the person that stole the Protopet?"

"I am", the masked person replied.

"What", I said in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you", the thief started. "That's on a need to know basis. And you do not need to know! Get rid of him!"

With that a bunch of guys with spider legs appeared! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: (gulps) not good!]**

"Oh shi...take mushrooms", I yelled censoring myself. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: That line is from Spy Kids.]**

With that the thief took the Protopet and left me to the spider leg guys! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Yikes!]**

Luckily, I was able to knock them all out in ten minutes! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Phew!]**

"Okay", I started. "Now how do I get out of here?"

With that I started looking around.

I stopped when I spotted an airlock.

"That'll do", I stated.

With that I opened the airlock and saw a slide like path.

I pushed myself into it and slid down onto the wing of the airship.

I looked up to see a ship leaving.

"Scan the ship to see who's in it", I said to my watch before holding it to the ship.

I then looked at the screen.

The thief was in the ship. With the Protopet! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Dang it!]**

"Great", I mumbled sarcastically. "Just great."

Suddenly, I heard something behind me!

It was more of those spider guys!

"Double great", I mumbled sarcastically.

I then looked at over the edge of the plane...and smirked.

I had a plan. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Intriguing.]**

I smiled at the spider people before...FREE FALLING OFF THE AIRSHIP! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Is he crazy?!]**

I used my watch to summon my ship and I landed in it. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Phew!]**

With that I flew the ship off the planet.

"Contact Mr Fizzwidget", I commanded the ship.

A moment later Mr Fizzwidget appeared on my monitor.

"Ratchet", he started. "What happened? My sensors indicate that the thief left the planet with the Protopet! Is this true?"

I sighed in defeat.

"It's true", I admitted. "I was ambushed. I'm sorry."

"That's alright", Mr Fizzwidget stated. "My sensors were able to pick up where the thief was heading. I'll send you the coordinates."

"Got it", I said before ending the transmission.

I then sighed sadly before getting my phone out.

I opened it up and went to a picture of Clank and I.

"I wish you were here buddy. I could really use your help."

HotXbun: (crying) It's so sad (blows nose).

Challenge: Tell me who you think the thief is.

My Answer: If you played the video game then you'll know. If you haven't, then you're in for a real surprise.


	5. Chapter 5 Captured

HotXbun: Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

If things were bad for Ratchet and Clank before, they're about to get a whole lot worse!

lucienhalf58: That's okay! Grandmothers and moms should always come before fan fiction! I also listened to those songs you mentioned in your reviews. And I got emotional too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 5 Captured

Ratchet's POV

One Week Later **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: (Does spit take) one week?! It's been one week?!]**

One week. It's been one week and still haven't caught that thief!

I was in my ship talking on the monitor with Mr Fizzwidget.

"I'm so sorry sir", I apologized. "Every time I get close to the Protopet, the thief comes and takes it away!"

"That's okay Ratchet", Mr Fizzwidget stated. "You're doing your best. Anyway, I need you to do something else for me." **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Something else.]**

"What is it", I asked.

"Looks like the thief is trying to set us off course", Mr Fizzwidget revealed. "They've sent a Jamming Array into the orbit of our Maktar Resort! It's interrupting our viewing of Galactic Gladiators! You have to get rid of it!"

"Aye aye captain", I said weakly. "I'll get to work on it first thing in the morning."

"Very well", Mr Fizzwidget said. "Goodnight Ratchet."

"Goodnight Mr Fizzwidget", I greeted before ending the call.

I then sighed sadly before slumping back in my seat.

I then got out my phone and looked at a photo of Clank and I.

This caused me to have a flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _Clank and I were stargazing outside of the garage._

 _"Clank", I started. "Can I ask you something?"_

 _"Technically you just did, but you can ask me something else", Clank replied._

 _I laughed before asking my question._

 _"Why did you come back", I asked. "Veldin is the place that people want to get away from not go to."_ **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: True. Very true.]**

 _"Then why did you come back", Clank asked._

 _"I wanted to help Grim", I replied. "He helped me out a lot. So in return I help him out."_

 _"And that is why I came back", Clank revealed. "You helped me. So I wanted to help you help Grim."_

 _Upon hearing this...Clank and I burst out laughing._

 _"Oh Clank", I started. "Don't ever leave! Things would be why too boring if you did."_

 _"I won't", Clank said. "I promise."_

 _End of Flashback_

I glared at my phone angrily before shutting it.

"Liar", I said angrily. "You broke your promise."

Thief's POV **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: This is the first time the story's in the thief's POV.]**

I was hanging out in a canteen when one of my thugs walked up to me.

"I got the info you wanted on that Lombax boss", he revealed. "Turns out he's from another galaxy called Solana. And get this? He actually helped save the whole thing!"

"Great", I said sarcastically.

"But there's more boss", my thug revealed. "He didn't do it alone. He did it with a robot called Clank. And said robot is currently living in a apartment in Megapolis. All alone."

I smirked upon hearing this.

"Well then", I started. "Maybe we should pay this robot a visit." **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: No! You leave Clank out of this!]**

The Next Day

Clank's POV

I was having a shower (yes, robots can have showers) when I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming", I yelled before turning off the water, putting a towel around me and opening the front door. "May I help y..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence...because I was taken away!

HotXbun: Clank! This is bad! This is really bad!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going happen to Clank.

My Answer: Hopefully a certain Lombax can save him. And stop being an asteroid!


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Me

HotXbun: Ratchet is going to get a call in this chapter.

lucienhalf58: Let's hope so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 6 Back to Me **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: This chapter is named after the song from Make it Pop of the same name. You should read my Make it Pop fan fiction 'Make it Pop Season 3.']**

Ratchet's POV

I was in my ship talking to Mr Fizzwidget on the monitor.

"Alright Mr Fizzwidget", I started. "I'm on my way to the Jamming Array."

Suddenly, the single got all messed up!

When it cleared...Mr Fizzwidget was no longer on the screen.

The thief was!

"You", I said with venom in my voice.

"Such a rude greeting", the thief stated causing my blood to boil.

"What do you want", I asked.

"For you to leave me alone", the thief replied.

"Not gonna happen", I stated.

"I figured you'd say that", the thief stated. "That's why I got something that could help change your mind."

With that the thief stepped to the side...and my heart nearly stopped at what I saw.

It was Clank!

He was strapped down to a bed!

"Clank", I yelled before glaring at the thief. "What do you want from him?"

"Him", the thief asked. "Nothing. What I want is for you to leave me alone! Or this will happen again!"

Before I could react...the thief electrocuted Clank!

"Stop", I commanded. "You're hurting him!"

With that the thief stopped electrocuting Clank...but he was laying limp on the bed!

"Clank", I said in concern as I put my hand on the monitor in concern.

"Don't worry", the thief stated. "He's alive. But if you don't leave me alone, he won't be for much longer."

I gasped upon hearing this.

"You have twenty four hours to make your decision."

With that the thief disappeared and Mr Fizzwidget reappeared on the screen.

"Ratchet", he said in concern. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Mr Fizzwidget", I apologized. "But going to the jamming array is going to have to wait! Clank needs me!"

"But Ratchet..."

I didn't get to hear what Mr Fizzwidget had to say. Because I turned off the monitor before I could.

 _Sorry Mr Fizzwidget. But I need to do this._

HotXbun: Clank! Go and save him Ratchet!

Sorry this chapter was so short and that there were no Ratchet and Clank Extras in it. I didn't want them to spoil the drama.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ratchet will be able to save Clank.

My Answer: I hope so!


	7. Chapter 7 Rescuing Clank

HotXbun: Ratchet is going to try and rescue Clank in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 7 Rescuing Clank

Ratchet's POV

One Hour Later

I arrived in Megapolis and began looking for Clank.

I was able to trace his signature and used it the find the building he was being held in.

It took me a while, but I was able to get through!

One Hour Later

I walked into a room...and saw Clank!

He was still lying limp on his bed!

I tried running to him...but I got pushed into a hole before I could!

I looked up to see who had pushed me.

It was the thief!

They ran away before I could do anything.

"Coward", I muttered under my breath.

With that I climbed out of the hole and ran up to Clank.

"Clank", I said frantically as I shaked him. "Clank!"

With that I opened up Clank's chest and rewired his system.

I then went to the same machine that the thief used to electrocute Clank.

"Sorry about this buddy", I apologized.

With that I...electrocuted Clank! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: What?!]**

When this happened...Clank sat right up! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Yay!]**

"The square route of pie is..."

Clank didn't get to finish his nerd stuff...because I tackled him in a hug!

"Clank", I said in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Ratchet", Clank asked in confusion. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"The thief that stole the Protopet bought you here", I revealed. "They want me to leave them alone."

"Oh dear", Clank said.

Suddenly...I started crying.

I then grabbed Clank and hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry", I apologized. "First I act like a total asteroid! Then I don't properly say goodbye! And then I don't call you for three weeks! Please forgive me!"

"Oh Ratchet", Clank started. "Of course I forgive you! You're my friend!"

"But I was a terrible friend to you", I pointed out.

"Yes", Clank said. "But a true friend is someone who will stick by you even when you act like a jerk, because they know that you are not a bad person."

Upon hearing this...I burst out crying and put my head on the bed.

Clank hugged my head.

"I will always be here for you Ratchet", he stated. "I promise."

This just made me cry even more.

 _I will never take you for granted ever again Clank. I promise._

HotXbun: (crying) That was so emotional!

I'm sorry that this chapter was short and that there was only two Ratchet and Clank Extras.

Remember Ratchet's promise to Clank! It will become important in later installments of this series. And yes. This will be a series!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ratchet deserves to be forgiven.

My Answer: I think he deserves to be forgiven. He may have been as asteroid, but he's realized that he was wrong. To me, if somebody is truly sorry, and will do their very best to not do what they did again, then you should give them a second chance.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to Megapolis

HotXbun: This chapter is going to be a bit of a filler. It will focus on Clank showing Ratchet around Megapolis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 8 Welcome to Megapolis

Ratchet's POV

One Hour Later

Clank and I walked into his apartment...and my jaw dropped!

The place was awesome!

"You live here", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Clank replied. "Do you like it?"

"I love it", I replied before hugging the counter. "Don't ever make me leave!"

I heard Clank laugh at this.

I looked up...and saw something.

I walked up to what I saw and picked it up.

"Hey", I started. "My swing shot and the grind boots I was working on."

"I took them with me", Clank revealed. "They reminded me of you." **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Awe!]**

Hearing this made me smile. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Double awe!]**

But then...my smile turned into a smirk. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Oh.]**

"Oh no", Clank said in dismay. "I know that look. That's your 'I'm about to do something crazy' look."

"Yep", I replied.

Before Clank could react...I strapped him onto my back...AND JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW!

Clank screamed as I started swingshoting from building to building.

"Woo hoo", I yelled in excitement. "This is awesome!"

"No it's not", Clank stated.

I just laughed and continued swingshoting.

Five Minutes Later

I landed on top of a building and Clank jumped off my back.

He was panting.

"Please tell me you haven't been doing crazy stunts like this for the last three weeks", he asked.

"Pretty much", I replied.

"That's it", Clank said. "I am coming with you for the rest of the mission!"

"Wait", I said in shock. "Really?"

"Really", Clank replied. "I have to! If I don't, you're going to come back with a broken neck!"

"Hey", I said defensively. "Actually, you're probably right." **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Yep.]**

"So", Clank started. "Can I come with you?"

"I'll have to think about it", I said jokingly. "Of course you can! This mission has been way to boring without you!"

"Well then", Clank started. "I'll come and make it not boring."

I laughed at this.

The cosmic duo is back!

HotXbun: Alright! Ratchet and Clank together again!

Sorry this chapter was so short. But I did say that it was going to be a filler.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Ratchet will have a better chance now that Clank is with him.

My Answer: Deafeningly! Everything is always better when you have friends by your side!


	9. Chapter 9 Bitter Cold

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been two weeks since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Time to get back into the action!

lucienhalf58: Good to have you back! It's because of you that I finally decided to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 9 Bitter Cold **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Jamming The Jamming Array.']**

Ratchet's POV

One Week Later

Clank and I had just gotten rid of the jamming array and were on our way to our next destination.

"I have good news and bad news", Mr Fizzwidget revealed. "The good news is that I have located the thief!" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Yay!]**

"What's the bad news", I asked already dreading the answer.

"My intel tells me that the thief plans to destroy the Protopet tonight!" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"What", I said in shock. "Why would they do that? The Protopet is just a cute little fuzzball. It did nothing!"

"Tell that to the thief", Mr Fizzwidget said.

"I will", I stated. "Right after I kick their asteroid!" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Ooo! He's angry!]**

Ten Minutes Later

Clank and I landed on the icy planet of Siberis.

I opened the hatch and looked at the snow in awe.

I smiled as a snowflake touched my hand.

"Why are you so happy Ratchet", I heard Clank ask.

"I've never seen snow before", I revealed. "It's amazing!"

Suddenly, I started shivering!

"But cold", I added as I started rubbing my arms.

"Don't worry Ratchet", Clank stated. "I have just the thing for that!" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: He does?]**

With that Clank pulled out a black, woolen scarf and gave it to me.

"Thanks dude", I said as I took the scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "Okay. Let's go!"

Ten minutes Later

Clank and I walked up to the side of a building.

"You ready", I asked Clank.

"Let's do it", Clank replied.

With that I took a deep breath before I knocked the door down!

When I walked into the room...I saw the thief about to destroy the Protopet!

"Stop", I commanded.

The thief stopped what they were doing and looked at me in shock.

"You", they said with venom in their voice.

"Leave the Protopet alone", I commanded.

"I can not", the thief stated. "The Protopet must be destroyed! It's for the sake of the whole galaxy!"

"Yeah right", I stated.

Before the thief could react...I got my blaster out and started blasting!

The thief dodge the bullets and started firing back!

I luckily was able to dodge all of these. **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Phew!]**

"Time to get up close", I stated.

With that I got out my Omni Wrench and charged at the thief!

But when I did...they brought out a laser sword.

"Yikes", I held before running away from the thief.

I then used my swingshot to pull myself onto higher ground.

I started panting.

"Now what do we do", I asked Clank.

"May I suggest that Stun Gun you were working on", he asked.

Upon hearing this...I smiled before getting out said weapon.

"Let's do this", I said.

I then quickly turned around and...shot the thief with the Stun Gun!

They were now paralyzed and fell to the floor! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Yes!]**

With that I jumped down right in front of the thief.

"How much time do we have until the paralysis wears off", Clank asked.

"Only five minutes", I revealed. "So we need to get out of here now!"

With that I grabbed the Protopet and ran out of the building!

Ten Minutes Later

Clank and I got into our ship and flew away from the planet!

"Contact Mr Fizzwidget", I commanded the ship.

A moment later said person appeared on the monitor.

"Good news Mr Fizzwidget", I stated. "We got the Protopet and are on our way to your space station."

"Good work Ratchet", Mr Fizzwidget praised. "I knew you could do it!"

Upon hearing this...Clank cleared his throat.

"And you as well Clank", Mr Fizzwidget added.

"Thank you sir", Clank said.

I laughed at this.

Mission accomplished.

HotXbun: Yay! They did it!

But this story is still far from over.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Ratchet and Clank are going to realize they were wrong about who was the good guy and who was the bad guy.


	10. Chapter 10 Betryal

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been seven months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day four of my two year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Ratchet and Clank!

Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

Which is good cause this is the chapter where there is a mega plot twist!

lucienhalf58: You're nearly right!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 10 Betrayal **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

Ratchet's POV

One Hour Later

Clank and I were on Mr Fizzwidget's space station.

I gave the Protopet to said person.

"Good job Ratchet and Clank", Mr Fizzwidget praised. "I knew you two could do it!"

"Thank you very much Sir", Clank said from my shoulder.

"You know", Mr Fizzwidget started. "I could use two guys like you to help me with people like the thief. So, I wanted to ask you boys if you want to sign a permanent contract with Megacorp?" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: (Mouth hangs open.)]**

Upon hearing this I looked at Mr Fizzwidget in shock.

"Really", Clank asked.

"You want us to sign a permanent contract", I asked.

"What do you say", Mr Fizzwidget asked.

I turned my head to look at Clank.

"What do you say buddy", I asked.

"I think it is a splendid idea", Clank replied.

"Excellent", Mr Fizzwidget stated. "You can sign it tonight at dinner.

That Night

I was lying on my bed in my room on the space station.

"Can you believe Clank", I asked. "We're gonna get paid to go on crazy missions!"

"I'm just glad that we can continue to stay in our apartment in Megapolis", Clank stated. "It is quite amazing."

I laughed at this.

"You've got that right", I stated.

Suddenly, my alarm went off.

"It is time for dinner", Clank revealed.

"Better get going", I stated before getting off the bed.

I then bent down so Clank could climb on my shoulder.

He did just that.

"Let's go", I said.

With that I started walking to the dinner hall.

But while I was doing so...I saw something.

I stopped to look at it.

It was a room with a large window by it.

I looked through the window to see Mr Fizzwidget with the Protopet and a scientist.

The scientist poked the Protopet with a sharp blade...and something happened.

I watched in horror as the Protopet transformed into...a dangerous monster! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Son of a bi...scuit.]**

I got out my weapon and quickly ran into the room.

I was about to fire at the Protopet...when Mr Fizzwidget stopped me! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Huh?]**

"It's okay Ratchet", he said. "This is what we want." **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

This made me look at Mr Fizzwidget in shock.

"Wh...what?"

"You see Ratchet", Professor Fizzwidget started. "The Protopet was actually developed to be the perfect weapon."

"What", I asked in shock. "A weapon?"

"Yes", Mr Fizzwidget replied. "Imagine how much money people would pay for that?"

"On the black market", I pointed out angrily.

"Money is money no matter where you get it from."

This made me growl.

"Now then", Mr Fizzwidget started. "Are you two ready to sign that contract?"

"No way", I replied. "I am not helping you with this!"

"Neither am I", Clank agreed.

"Well then", Mr Fizzwidget started. "Then I guess there's only one thing to do."

Before I could say anything...I was pushed into an escape pod!

"Hey", I yelled.

"Fair well Ratchet and Clank."

And with that...Clank and I were ejected into space.

HotXbun: Oh dear. This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me if you saw that plot twist coming.

My Answer: Of course I did. I wrote that plot twist!


	11. Chapter 11 The Truth

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over four months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Happy late anniversary! I meant to post this earlier but I wasn't able to get it out in time.

We're going to find out the true identity of the thief in this chapter!

But before we start, I have great news! Grim won Favorite Father at the 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction awards!

Guest: That's a great idea! I'm totally doing that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 11 The Truth

Ratchet's POV

One Hour Later

"Ratchet! Ratchet! Ratchet!"

I opened my eyes and saw Clank.

"Thank goodness", he said in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I revealed.

"Thank goodness", Clank said in relief.

With that I tried to sit up...but I ended up knocking my head!

"Ow", I said before rubbing my head. "What was that?"

"It appears to be that we are still in the escape pod", Clank revealed.

"Great", I said sarcastically. "Well, time to get out."

With that I got onto my back and kicked at the door until it flew off!

"Yes", I said victoriously.

I then popped my head out and saw that we were in a desert and that it was nighttime.

"Where are we Clank", I asked.

"I can not tell", Clank revealed. "My tracking softer appears to have been damaged in the crash." **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Oh come on!]**

"Great", I said again. "Now what?"

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse...they did.

A biker gang rode up to us...and it was the thief and their gang! **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: Why?!]**

"Well well well", the thief started. "Look what we have here."

"If you're looking for the Protopet, it's not here", I revealed.

"What", the thief said in shock. "You're lying!"

"I'm not", I defended. "Mr Fizzwidget turned out to be an asteroid!"

"Indeed", Clank agreed. "It is actually a dangerous creature that he wants to sell on the black market."

And then...the thief said something shocking.

"That's why I was trying to steal it!" **[Ratchet and Clank Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"What", Clank and I said at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me", I asked angrily.

"Would you would've believed me", the thief asked.

"Well you didn't give me anyt reason to", I asked. "You nearly killed Clank! And nobody, NOBODY, gets away with hurting my best friend!"

With that I took my blaster out.

I was about to use it...but Clank stopped me.

"Wait Ratchet", he started. "I know you are angry, but we may need the thief's help."

"We do", I asked.

"You do", the thief asked.

"Yes", Clank said. "We need to stop Mr Fizzwidget, and we can't do it alone."

With that I looked at the thief.

"Fine", I said in defeat. "But if we're going to work together...can you please take off your mask."

"Why", the thief asked.

"I want to know who I'm working with", I replied.

"Fine", the thief said in defeat.

With that they took off their mask...and Clank and I looked at them in shock.

"You're...a Lombax?"

HotXbun: (Mouth hangs open).

Challenge: Tell me if you saw that plot twist coming.

My Answer: Of course I did! I wrote this story!


	12. Chapter 12 Accused

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly half a year since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

This is the semi final chapter!

bajy: Here's some just for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 12 Accused

Ratchet's POV

I looked at the Lombax in front of me in shock.

"You...you're a Lombax", I asked in shock. "I thought I was the only one?"

"So did I", the Lombax revealed. "Until I met you. I'm Angela. Angela Cross."

With that the Lombax (who I now knew was named Angela) held out her hand...and I took it.

"I'm Ratchet."

One Hour Later

We were all in a canteen together.

"Did you know that the Protopet was actually a weapon and that Mr Fizzwidget wants to sell it on the black market", I asked.

"I did", Angela replied. "I used to be a Megacorp employee. I saw the Protopet and knew that I had to do something. So I stole it."

"So", I started. "What's the plan now?"

Before Angela could reply, a police force ran into the canteen. Then...they pointed at us!

"There they are", one of them said. "Get them!"

With that we tried to run away...but all ended up getting captured!

"Ratchet, Clank and Angela Cross", one of the police officers started. "You are under arrest for the attempted assassination of Mr Fizzwidget!"

"What", I asked in shock.

"We did no such thing", Clank stated.

"You have the right to remain silent", one of the police officers said. "Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law."

One Hour Later

And that's how we ended up in a prison on a space station!

"I can't believe that asteroid accused us of attempted assassination", I said.

"I demand to see a judge", Clank said.

"No judge is going to help us Clank", Angela stated. "We need to help ourselves."

"Exactly", I agreed. "The question is, how?"

Suddenly, I heard giggling.

I looked up...and saw a female Infobot.

She was looking at Clank and smiling.

"Looks like somebody has a secret admirer", Angela stated.

"You can use that to get us out of here", I stated. "Clank, sweet talk her!"

"Sweet talk", Clank asked in confusion. "What is that?"

"Just say something nice to her", Angela revealed. "Be charming."

"Charming", Clank said. "I can do that."

With that Clank walked to the front of the cell.

"Hello miss", he greeted. "May I have your name?"

With that the Infobot looked around.

"Are you talking to me", she asked.

"Yes I am", Clank replied. "What is your name?"

"Name", the Infobot asked. "Oh, I don't have one?"

"No name", Clank asked.

"I am simply referred to as Infobot", said person revealed.

"Well that won't do", Clank stated. "Let's see, we need a pretty name for a pretty Infobot. How about...Fea? It means fair?"

"Fea", the Infobot said. "I like it!"

"Then for now on that will be your name", Clank stated.

"Okay", Fea said happily.

"Fea", Clank started. "Can you be a dear and let us out of this cell?"

"If I do, will you take me with you?"

With that Clank looked at me...and I nodded.

"Of course!"

"Yay", Fea said before floating up to the cell.

Then...she unlocked it.

"Thank you so much Fea", Clank said.

"Thank you for giving me a proper name", Fea said.

"Alright", I said. "Let's get out of here."

Ten Minutes Later

After fighting of many guards, we had arrived at the hanger and stole one of the ships.

"So what's the plan", I asked.

"My sources tell me that Mr Fizzwidget is currently mass producing Protopets at Megacorp's headquarters", Angela revealed. "If we can get there in time, we can destroy them!"

HotXbun: Next chapter is the final one! Get hyped!

Challenge: Are you excited for the final chapter.

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?!


	13. Chapter 13 Megacorp HQ

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day seven of my four year anniversary extravaganza! And what a better way to celebrate it then by posting the final chapter of this story!

I want to thank everybody who read this story! So without further ado, let's go!

bajy: Here's more to read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. Insomniac does.

Chapter 13 Megacorp HQ

Ratchet's POV

One Hour Later

We had arrived at Megacorp's HQ.

We used a Trespasser to get in...and looked at the room in shock.

There were many Protopets in cages, and many more were being made by machines.

"Okay", I started. "How do we stop this?"

"I believe I can make a serum to turn them back into their original cute state", Clank revealed. "I will just need a sample of their blood."

"You say that as getting a blood sample from a vicious monster is an easy thing", I stated.

"Come on Ratchet", Clank encouraged. "If you can save an entire galaxy, surely you can get a blood sample from a monster."

"Got it", I said.

With that I slowly walked up one of the cages, and was able to quickly grab a sample before the Protopet bit my head off!

"Excellent job Ratchet", Clank stated.

"You owe me one", I stated.

"Now all me need is a laboratory", Clank revealed.

"You guys work on that", Angela commanded. "Fea and I will try to stop those machines."

One Hour Later

Clank and I were in the laboratory, where the former finished making the serum!

"And...done", he said. "This should turn the Protopets back to normal."

"You're a genius Clank", I stated.

"Yes. You are."

With that I turned around...and growled in anger.

"Fizzwidget", I said angrily.

"Indeed it is", said person said. "Now, hand over the serum! Unless you want something bad to happen to your female companions."

With that two robots came in, and they were keeping Angela and Fea captive!

"Angela", I yelled.

"Fea", Clank yelled.

"Let them go", I commanded.

"I will", Mr Fizzwidget stated. "As soon as you give me the serum!"

With that...I sighed in defeat.

"Fine", I said. "You win."

With that I was about to give Fizzwidget the serum, but Clank stopped me.

"Ratchet", he started. "What are you doing? We can't give him the serum!"

"We can't let our friends down either."

With that...Clank sighed sadly.

"You are right", he stated.

With that I turned towards Fizzwidget and held out the serum, which he took.

"Excellent", he stated.

Then he snapped his fingers...and the robots let go of Angela and Fea!

"Clank", the latter yelled before running up and hugging said person. "I was so scared!"

"It's okay Fea", Clank stated.

"Why did you do that", Angela asked.

"You and Fea are my friends", I stated. "You don't turn your back on friends."

"But what about the serum", Angela asked.

"Just wait for it", I commanded.

"Well", Fizzwidget started. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Now, get out!"

"Will do", I stated. "But first..."

With that...I took out my blaster and shot Fizzwidget in the stomach.

This caused him to fall to the ground and drop the serum!

Angela grabbed it and Fea and we all ran out of the room.

"What do we do now", I asked.

"We need to spread the serum to all the Protopets", Angela replied. "Luckily, I have just the gadget for that. I call it the Helix-O-Morph. We can put the serum in it and use it to spread it to all the Protopets."

"Then what are you waiting for", I asked. "Use it!"

With that Angela put the serum into the Helix-O-Morph and was about to use it...when the ground began to shake!

"What is that", I asked.

"I don't know", Angela replied.

With that...a gigantic Protopet came into the room!

"Oh shi...take mushrooms", I said in shock.

Then...I heard Mr Fizzwidget laugh. He was on top of the Protopet!

"You will never defeat my monster", he stated.

Then...the Protopet slammed itself into the floor!

This made Angela drop the Helix-O-Morph!

I watched in horror as to slid to the another side of the room! And we couldn't get to it because the Protopet was blocking our way!

"What do we do", Angela asked.

With that...I looked at the Helix-O-Morph before glaring at the Protopet.

"Here's the plan", I started. "I'll distract it while you get to the Helix-O-Morph."

"Got it", Angela said.

"You with me Clank", I asked.

"Always Ratchet", Clank replied.

"Good", I said. "Then let's go!"

With that I fired my Swingshot and began to swing around.

"Hey dumb astroid", I yelled to the Protopet. "Come and get me!"

With that the Protopet began attacking me.

I watched as Angela snuck across the room to get to the Helix-O-Morph.

When she got close enough...she grabbed onto it...and said this.

"Hey Mr Fizzwidget", she yelled. "Looks like your company is about to make a loss!"

With that...Angela hit a button on the Helix-O-Morph...and weird waves came from it.

These waves...turned the giant Protopet back into a cute creature!

This caused Mr Fizzwidget to fall to the ground.

He looked up at us nervously.

"Look", he yelled suddenly. "Brittney Gears!"

That didn't work.

"Dang it."

The Next Day

I was in Clank's apartment with him, Angela, and Fea.

We were watching the news.

 _Mr Fizzwidget, CEO of Megacorp, has been arrested for illegally making dangerous creatures known as Protopets. Thankfully, the creatures have been turned back into adorable pets that will be sold to cover the loses caused by Mr Fizzwidget._

"Serves him right", Angela stated.

"Agreed", Fea said.

With that I smiled before looking at Clank.

"Thanks for coming on this adventure with me Clank."

"Here's to many more."

HotXbun: The End!

Sorry it's not the strongest ending. Thankfully, there are still many more games to cover! So this is not the last we'll see of our favourite space duo.

Challenge: Tell me which game you're most excited for me to cover.

My Answer: I can't wait to get to the future series. That will be interesting.


End file.
